Rehabilitation for the broken hearted
by ElfofMirkwood101
Summary: When Alec is beaten and disowned by his father, Robert Lightwood, he goes to the only person he can think of: Magnus Bane... However, they have broken up only two days ago. Will they be able to put aside their previous heart break and work to sort out their differences? Even with Alec's parents after Magnus and a mysterious demon, who threatens the existence of all in New York.
1. Prologue

**Rehabilitation for the broken hearted**

**Hello fellow fanfiction lovers. This is my second fanfic. Please review and give me any advice on how to improve my fanfics. Here's the disclaimer:**

**If I owned the mortal instruments series, Alec and Magnus would never have broken up. As they do, Cassandra Claire owns the mortal instruments. Please  
**

**Prologue:**

Pain. Pain, pain and more pain was all he felt. All Alec felt. His eyesight was dulled by the bright red of his own blood dripping down his face. No one stopped to see if he was okay. No one was around. Why would they be? They were all in their warm, safe houses with their loving husband or fathers. All laughing happily…Oh how he envied that. How he envied the fact that his father could never be like them. Among these thoughts, was one name: Magnus.

Alec blinked furiously. Blinking away the tears and the blood and the sweat he was producing from the effort of not blacking out.

He suddenly found himself ringing a doorbell, then Magnus' face swimming before him and the ground rushing up to meet his broken, bloody and bruised body.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said before he greeted the darkness of unconsciousness like an old friend.


	2. Repairs

Chapter 1: Repairs

Of all the things Magnus Bane was expecting, it was not Alec Lightwood half dead in his doorway. In Magnus' opinion, Alec looked like he'd been attacked by a pack of werewolves. Gashes and deep purple bruises decorated his torso through his black sweater that was now in shreds, his black hair, that used to be full of life(in Magnus' opinion anyway), was now drab, caked in dry blood and hung limply on his head. Time seemed to stop as he took it all in. Every sound seemed to be muffled. Muted, as if someone had put a sock over his ears.

He was brought out of his stupor as Alec suddenly collapsed, muttering a simple "I'm sorry" before blacking out. Time seemed to start again, and Magnus gently lifted Alec up, and carried him swiftly into his bedroom. As soon as he was laid down on the bed, he was stripped of his sweater. Magnus clicked his fingers, and all the gashes and blood disappeared. The only things left were the bruises around his ribs and right shoulder, and the thin sheen of sweat that had appeared on his forehead.

"Hmm." He murmured to himself. "This isn't right."

He pushed up the sleeves on his Egyptian silk dressing gown and wriggled his fingers. With the quick pressing of several bruises, it was clear that Alec had received several broken bones.

He pressed harder, as gave a sigh of relief.

"Clean break. But not a punctured lung." Magnus muttered. "But what's causing the fever?"

He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

"There's something I've missed. But what?"

He froze suddenly.

"Of course!" Magnus leapt up from the bed and slapped his forehead. "How could I have been so stupid."

He strode to the bedside and rested a hand above Alec's forehead. He uttered a quick spell and immediately, the result was visible.

The sheen of sweat was disappearing, and the colour was slowly returning.

For the second time that night, Magnus breathed a sigh of relief.

Not a moment too soon, he felt Alec stirring. Magnus turned to face him.

"Alec?" He asked nervously. "How are you feeling?"

Alec furrowed his brow. "Magnus?"

Magnus nodded. "It's me."

"What happened?"


	3. AN

**Chapter 1 Disclaimer**

Hello people. It's me. Just realised that I haven't put a disclaimer on the previous chapter, so here it is:

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, Cassandra Claire does!**

Until chapter 2 guys!


	4. Decisions

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had writer's block and my GCSE's are in about 5 weeks. But I'm back!**

**Here's the disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or the characters, Cassandra Claire does! **

**Please enjoy the chapter and sorry if it is a bit short!**

Chapter 2: Decisions

Isabel was annoyed. Bored and annoyed. Yesterday had been hell for her. She had now resorted to hating her remaining family. Watching your father beat up your older brother and then disowning him did that to a person. She'd been the only one who had reacted properly in her eyes; her mother had been restraining her from helping Alec and Jace had just stood there. Doing nothing. When Alec had been thrown out, she'd immediately thrown herself at her father and punched and screamed insults at him until she'd been hauled to her room and locked in there, being told that she'd "stay there until she calmed down and realised that Alec was no longer worthy of being a Lightwood"...She'd thrown her dagger at the door at that.

So here she was, on her bed crying and thinking up possible ways on how to punish her parents and Jace. She'd decided that she wouldn't kill Jace because she'd heard him crying in his room and moaning in pain. Being Alec's _Pārabati _ was enough because he'd be able to feel Alec's pain where ever he was. Her parents though. That was a different matter completely. They deserved more.

'_Maybe I could whip dad and see how mum likes it .'She thought angrily. 'Hmmm...maybe not. what else...' _She trailed away from her thoughts as she smiled brightly.

'_Runaway. I can't stay here doing nothing.'_

Looking around for a pen and a piece of paper (which she soon found) and started scribbling a few words saying that she couldn't bear being here anymore, that they could disown her if they wanted and she wouldn't care.

She grabbed her weapons, a jacket and a backpack with spare clothes and the survival kit she owned and then glanced around her room.

"So long suckers." and with that, leapt out of the window and into the night.


End file.
